1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices, especially to a measuring device for detecting parallelism.
2. Description of Related Art
For mechanical equipment such as used for machining, parallelism of some of its parts may need to be frequently adjusted in order to ensure quality performance. For example, a high-precision machine includes a main body having a high-precision threaded shaft, a high-precision slideway, and a fiducial line. It is required that parallelism between the threaded shaft and the fiducial line, and parallelism between the slideway and the fiducial line must be within 0.005 mm, thus frequent checks and adjustments must be made.
Typically, the threaded shaft and slideway of the main body are measured in three-dimensions by a measuring device, then adjusted with other tools according to the result. However, the main body must first be disassembled from the machine then placed in the measuring device, which is inconvenient, especially when the machine is a heavy one. Furthermore, the cost of the measuring device is high.
What is desired, therefore, is a more efficient cost-effective measuring device.